The Ultimates
by spartanvii
Summary: When an alien race called The Desertors attacks planet earth, with the Avengers disbanded due to the Civil War, The survivor of Earth 1610, Steve Rogers, joins Starstrike (The OC) Spider-Man, Iron Man, Giant Man, Wasp, Hawkeye, Batman, Deadshot in an effort ot save All New,All Different Universe
1. Prologue: Superhuman

**_The Ultimates: Superhumans against Aliens_**

 ** _Written By: Artist Overlord_**

 ** _Based on Mark Millar and Bryan Hitch and Andrew Currie's excellent two Ultimates series, with the inclusion of my former hit story "Heroes: Something Brand New"_**

 ** _1945_**

 _The bombs blew up, destroying an ally plane, it was the year of 1945, during World War II, As the soldier in one plane readied themselves._

 _-"Can't believe those German monsters brought down a plane full of Camel Cigarettes"-One of the soldiers said-"Well, Whadya think? Maybe those French thingies could be deadly, Kowalski"-A younger one said-"Barnes, our moral could be as low if my In-laws were here, still can't believe I'm the same plane with two costumed nutjobs-"Hey, Captain America knows what he's doing!"-"Boost a guy with super-steroids and squeeze his ass in a costume may work for the new recruits, but, how old do you think we are Barnes?-_

 _The two would go on arguing forever, if it wasn't due to the intervention of a costumed soldier with a triangle-ish shield behind him._

 _"Would you please remind these fine gentlemen I haven't lost a single platoon in these 3 years of these "Secret" Operations? Galen, if you were kind.."- The soldier said, and then, a guy in a much more technologically advanced outfit said-"Captain America would like to remind you that you are all invited to his_ _Wedding_ _in 6 months, now get ready mates, because we're touching down in 1 minute."_

 _The soldiers hopped out of the plane, and parachuted to the ground, some were killed barely touching the ground, and the air was blurred, it was a lot of guns blazing, explosions, dead bodies lying everywhere, rotting corpses were everywhere. Suddenly, another soldier was shot.-"Medic! Medic! ARGH! GODAMNIT MEDIC!"-The soldier known as Barnes ran up to him-"Are you kidding me Barnes? Where are your superheroes you always print about? Huh? Where!?-"I dunno Kowalski, Possibly drawing the mortars's fire away from us with the plane, Y'know, lazying around like you said"-_

 _Captain Rogers was with the other one inside the plane-"Steve, there, if we crash the plane there, the mortars will destroy half of their base, killing many troops and also cutting their ammo supply."-"Not a really bad idea, Galen, I like your thinking"-They were suddenly cut off by Command-"Captain Rogers, Starstrike, what_ _ **The Hell**_ _are you doing!?"-Rogers then answered smartly-"Command, the plan had a flaw the size of_ _ **Utah**_ _, But we didn't realize until the mortars started firing at us, while also taking 30 minutes away from the original time we had the assault to begin. Crashing this bird in the location we're headed will cut their mortars, their troops and their weaponry, Captain America, Out.-"Godamnit Captain! That missile is aimed at the white house! We_ _ **do not**_ _have a second chance, do you_ _ **Hear me**_ _!?-Suddenly, Starstirke and Cap exited the plane and it crashed right where they wanted, then, they landed in a room full of Nazis and began to fight them, Starstrike fought quick, relentless, and extremely swift, Cap bashed some Nazis in their heads with his shield, cracking their skulls and killing them, Cap and Starstrike then jumped off to meet with Barnes, also known as their sidekick, Bucky. "Bucky! How is the battle going?"-Steve asked-"Bad Cap, if we don't take whatever the hell they're building there, we're gonna loose."_

 _Steve then moved forward, and rose his shield-"_ _ **What are you waiting for, Ladies? You're waiting 'till Christmas!?**_ _And the soldiers quickly crashed, and a few minutes later, they were inside the base, shooting every Nazi they were able to see, suddenly, they saw a missile that could only be made out of Sertian Technology-"My homeworld's tech… What's happening?"-Galen said, shocked_

 _The missile was fired, and the nazi told Rogers that he was not able to stop the missile. "Sorry Kleiser, but I did not took 3 months of surgery to end up watching my 15 year old brother take german classes, and then Steve, Galen and Bucky climbed the missile._

 _They were able to disrupt the missile's guidance system but Bucky got stuck on the missile's control panel-"I'm stuck Cap!"-The young man said before exploding. Steve and Galen fell off… And landed In the cold waters…._

 _"_ My Dear Gail

It's hard to imagine what is going through your head at the moment, but the mere fact that you're reading this letter means something bad happened to me, and that's why I apologizing. I apologize for saying you were wrong, I apologize for dying and abandoning you like this. I just wanted to marry you, have a lot of kids and buy that little house with the cherries in Cedan street. It breaks my heart to think that we were stripped from the small pleasures others took for granted, But even if WE are separated for a short tiue, we must remember that God is GOOD, and that even the WORSE things happen for GOOD reason, neither HELL or HEAVEN will separate us, Gail Richards, I know by heart that no matter WHAT the future prepares, you and I will be together again, SOME day

NOW AND FOREVER

STEVE"

 _MANY YEARS LATER_

 _Mount Everest, 2002_

 _-"I'll tell you this, Mister Hogan, This has to be my favorite place in the world, No small lettered contracts, no ambitious lawyers who want to take everything away from you, It's you… and just you. Maybe, after all,_ _ **Stark International**_ _Deserves the place it has on the top 3 greatest companies in America."- Said the famous billionaire entrepreneur-" Could the tower be just as the size of the ego of_ _ **Tony Stark**_?"- _Said another business man-"I want you to, when he head back to the camp, contact Jarvis and tell him I'm gonna stay in my residence in Park Avenue for a year. Also, tell him to contact someone at Christie's and help me fill the fridge. In Monday, a new chapter in our lifes begin! I want to issue a meeting at Manhattan at 9:15 A.M_

 ** _End of Chapter 1_**


	2. Chapter 2: Big

_**THE ULTIMATES: CHAPTER 2: BIG**_

 _ **CHELSEA CITY, NEW YORK**_

 _ **3 WEEKS AFTER A HULK RAMPAGE**_

 _ **TODAY.**_

" _I'm so glad you decided to join us, that, you dared to abandon the idea to leave Earth, to go down as the unsung hero, to help me run S.H.I.E.L.D. I know you have a lot of experience in interplanetary invasions and that your team is the Crème de la Crème. So thank you for joining us… Mr. Marksmanter, or should I say…_ _ **Starstrike**_ _?"-The man in a black coat said-"You got me…_ _ **Director Fury**_ _, What do you need?"-The apparently immortal young man said-"I'm 2500 million years old, so I am not surprised to see you dug up the WWII files."-Galen said while watching the destroyed harbor-"I'm glad to see the city has been recovering excellently since Banner…"-Galen interrupted the sentence, since mentioning the word "Hulk" was traumatic for some people-"If it wasn't for you.."-Fury said, before being interrupted by Galen-"All merit goes to_ _ **Spider-Man**_ _, he helped me stop Banner and also gave me time to save the endangered citizens. So, ready to order? I'll ask a steak with ginger sauce and onion with salad."-Galen ordered and Fury followed as well-"Look, I'm not here to Chit-Chat, I'm here because-"Because you need me, right? Fine, but I'll ask no money at all, some of us aren't_ _ **Isaac Gates**_ _, Director Fury, brief me in.-"Alright. Ever since 9/11, we've seen Terrorism evolve into Super-Terrorism, and Crime evolved to Super-Crime, I'm assembling a Task Force, not like Waller's Suicide Freak Show, with some of the most enhanced, extraordinary persons in the globe, to do what normal task forces are unable, something definitive, something modern, something friendly. I want_ _ **you**_ _to lead this team, because your operations with the UNSC have been outstanding, so, I want you and Master Chief on the head of the team-"It will be a pleasure to work with you, Sir."_

 _ **PYM RESIDENCE**_

 _ **10:32 A.M.**_

" _So Fury wants us on his freak show? Why? We are scientists, not damn superheroes, Mr. Stark!"-Hank Pym furiously said.-"Hey, I am subdirector of S.H.I.E.L.D, I recommended you to this team, and there's this kid who worked with Captain Rogers before he died, he will be leading us, he worked with freaking_ _ **John-117**_ _For crying out loud! Give the guy some credit , Hank! Plus, it will be like_ _ **The Avengers**_ _all over again! Only that with some alternate versions of ourselves."-Said Tony, but then he received a call.-"Stark, bring the Pyms, we found something in the artic, and it's shocking."-The caller hung up and Tony ran off, the Pyms followed suit_

" _What's happening Tony?"-Asked Janet._

" _They found_ _ **him**_ _Janet. They found the other one."_

" _They found_ _ **The Ultimate Captain America**_ _"_

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 2**_


	3. Chapter 3: Common Benefit

_**THE ULTIMATES CHAPTER 3: COMMON BENEFIT**_

 _ **SOMEWHERE IN GOTHAM CITY**_

 _ **1 HOUR AFTER THE DISCOVERY OF CAPTAIN ROGERS**_

" _Alfred, what am I seeing?"-Asked the man sitting in front of a large computer in a very big cave-"Sir, you are watching footage of the people you're supposed to work with, even if it is with Mr. Lawton"-The butler said-"So Fury expects me to work with Deadshot? He needs a reality check"-The man sarcastically said-"Please Wayne, cut it"- Said an unknown voice. "Welp, isn't it mr. Self righteous man himself!"-Tim Drake said-"Great, cut it off Drake, I don't have the mood for you right now. We are on the verge of having mankind weeped like a tissue and you start making jokes? Piss off.-"The man continued-"Well, they did find the only supersoldier that was left remaining..-"We have Spartans, they are better than those antique WWII soldiers who didn't modernize-"Sometimes you can't win using a 117, you need Rogers!"-Wayne and Todd argued, while Grason kept watching the videos of the one called Starstrike-"Hmmm.. Interesting.. What do you think Alfred?-"I think he has a lot of potential, Master Grayson."- Wayne left Todd muttering swear words at Drake and approached Grayson and Alfred._

 _-"Hmmm, might be a good helper, only if I make him stop killing.."_

 _ **S.H.I.E.L.D. RESEARCH BASE**_

 _ **ARRIVAL OF STARK**_

 _What is it?-Tony asked as he was quickly getting off the helicopter, amazed at the discovery of Captain America-"Stark, we just found the last piece we needed for the "Ultimates" Iniciative to begin. This might change things for good! We may have an opportunity to stand up against these so called "Desertors"!-Said one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists while escourting him inside-"He's been comatose since we pulled him out, UNSC scientists are afraid he may have a Freezer burn, Director Fury has sent us instructions to operate when he wakes up, and he wishes to meet 117 at the Triskelion"-The scientist explained while escourting the three persons to the site where they have Rogers-"How does this involves us?"-Asked Hank Pym, who still didn't know why was he there-"Director Fury needs your particular set of skills to adapt the Giant Man and Wasp technology to The Ultimates-" He was cut off by the arriving special S.H.I.E.L.D Agent-"Means that he wants you and her on the team, Floyd Lawton, AKA Deadshot and this is my partner (Who, I assume, know already) Clint Barton, AkA Hawkeye, please join us to watch Captain Rogers wa.."-He was also cut off at the familiar sounds of the alarms-"ALERT ALERT, CAPTAIN ROGERS IS AWAKE AND HE'S TRYING TO ESCAPE, DEADLY FORCES ARE NOT AUTHORIZED"-_

" _Oh shit."-Said the arriving Starstrike_

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 3**_


	4. Chapter 4: 21st Century Boy

THE ULTIMATES CHAPTER 4: 21st CENTURY BOY.

 _ **S.H.I. . Facility**_

 _ **SOME TIME BEFORE STEVE ROGERS WAKE UP**_

" _How's his heart rate? Is he still alive? Is he dying? Is he dead? Can I use his body parts?"-"Dr. Grey, SHUT THE HELL UP!"-Yelled an annoyed SHIELD Scientist, while carrying the heavy body in a hospital bed, crossing through many of the wings of the hospital, the bed was carrying a large ice block, seemingly recovered just 3 hours before. Quickly, and avoiding any delays, the doctors arrived to the defrost room, in hopes of defrosting the man inside the ice block, everyone was excited due to the man being a legend of World War II, it was the Earth 1610's Captain Rogers, who had his entire story rebooted due to, back in 2015, realities crashed, merging into a new world, called "Battle world", Allowing the existence of many of the world's greatest changes._

 _Meanwhile, on a room that had direct view into the defrost room, Nick Fury was talking to a man in a worn, dented, green armor, who was taller than any of the persons in the room. "John, we need your leading skills on this team, as we have seen your operations with Blue Team and Starstrike and we are impressed. We need someone of your caliber and there's no one else like you, got that?"-"Yes sir, but, may I ask, why didn't you deploy a Spartan IV like Locke? He knows what he's doing."-John-117 replied to Fury's sentence-"Because Locke is busy, and, there's no one else like you, John. We need_ _ **you**_ _to be on the front of this_ _ **team**_ _, because_ _ **we**_ _know how good at your job you are. If I had to choose only one guy of this room to join me in a_ _ **Suicide Run**_ _, I would go a hundred times with_ _ **You**_ _, John."- Fury said, trying to convince John to say "yes"._

 _Back in the defrost room; the doctors carefully moved their tools to melt the ice without harming the body. Sometime later, Captain Rogers was successfully out of the ice block, while trying to give the body enough warmth to have him wake up, a doctor moved his heating tool-"Dr. Harkness, be careful... You don't want to burn this hero."-"Guy's an ice block, he won't-GARGH!"-The doctor gasped as he was flung throughout the room and crashed in the door, the alarms started to sound and Master Chief leaped off the window, landed, rolled throughout the floor and unsheathed his MA5B assault rifle-"Captain Rogers, my name is John-117, please stand down, we are_ _ **not**_ _hostiles, I repeat,_ _ **Not**_ _hostiles."-Captain Rogers grabbed an operation plate and threw it at Master Chief, who swiftly dodged it, sheathed his rifle and began running after him the same time Captain Rogers began to run._

 _ **NOW.**_

 _The chase was fast, as they crossed through different rooms to, one to catch the other one and the other to avoid the other and run away from there, Captain Rogers demonstrating an astounding agility and Master Chief ran after him, demonstrating his agility as well. Captain Rogers leaped off a window that was at the end of the hallway, narrowing dodging a flying Quinjet and grabbing a pole to smoothen the impact of the landing. Chief leaped off as well and use his thrusters to land-"Captain Rogers. Please."-John said once again, holding his rifle and aiming it towards Captain Rogers. Steve ran away from Chief, who refused Frederic 104's order to open fire, Steve stopped in a fenced cliff, shocked at the gigantic city that was at his sights._

 _It was New York City, year being 2016._

 _Steve was profoundly shocked at the city, being unable to recognize it, as Master Chief ran alongside his Blue Team, all (Except Chief) pointing their weapons, with Director Fury walking behind them-"Steve Rogers! World's living war hero! Welcome to the 21_ _st_ _century! Were a lot of kick-ass gadgets dominate! You did spend a lot time sleeping!"-Fury said as he approached Captain America, who was still shocked due to the sights of the city-"Let me explain you how it all happened"-"One thing, Mr. Fury…-"Yes, Captain?"-_

 _-"Where's Bucky?"-_

 _ **THE TRISKELION, AFTER THE MEETING AND AFTER THE BRIEFING**_

" _Captain Rogers! My hero! Is it really him?"-People asked as Steve walked in the room, to meet up with his new teammates, which were impressed that it was really him. Master Chief, his Blue Team and Starstrike were escorting him, while Steve and Galen talked about what happened in the years after WWII-"Seriously? A day after I disappear, Hitler commits suicide?"-"Yes, Steve, Dunno why, after that, I helped the allies continue winning what was remaining of the war, then, we had a new president but… He kinda got shot in the head and died being so damn young, after that, in… Uh, in September 11 of 2009, a great tragedy struck us… It's a subject that the rest of the nation doesn't want to talk about, So, our current president made a big hunt across the globe for against terrorism, known as "the war on terror", and that's where I got back on action, I was then fighting the Covenant, a war the rest of the Earth was concerned about, the whole earth, excluding the US, not believing that the recent attacks and the fall of the planet Reach was the covenant. They believed that it was a_ _ **terrorist**_ _, like_ _ **Al Qaeda**_ _. Of course, the_ _ **UNSC**_ _had to leave The US rotting on its ignorance, as Geneva, Earth's current most powerful city and home city of the UNSC and then, The Covenant attacked Earth. I, alongside John 117 and The'l Vadaam, took down the last prophet of the Covenant. We destroyed the Ark, which placed all the Halo Rings to sleep and it was the last mission of John 117, in the original universe, that occurred in the 2500's."-Explained Galen the most prominent events in recent history-"4 years later, Master Chief and I crash into a Forerunner World called Requiem, and we fought this guy, The Didact, and we got back to Earth."-Galen after explained the events of Chief going AWOL, Spirit of Fire on the remains of The Ark and being stationed in Blood Gulch before that, they arrived at the briefing table, took their seats and listened to Director Fury_

" _Welcome gentlemen, to our briefing session. We are here to talk about the "Ultimates" initiative and its objectives. So, without further ado, let's talk. Agent Romanoff, would you be kind to-"_

" _ **Stop!**_ _" A man in a black and grey suit walked in the room, seemingly angry-"Fury, what do you think you're doing by letting in assassins like Deadshot in this so called "Team"?"-The man asked-"Oh,_ _ **Batman**_ _, good to see you're here-"-"Save it Fury. I can't believe you think you have all the right to let in a criminal and a monster in a team that's supposed to be like The Avengers!"-Batman would go on arguing, but Natasha Romanoff, also known as Black Widow, interrupted-"Excuse us, Batman? That's your name, right? Well, Mr. Lawton said that for once he wanted to do something different, to finally pay for all he's done. So, if someone's wrong in this entire room, it's you, Mr._ _ **Wayne**_ _."-Bruce was shocked, she knew who he was, then again, he remembered it was SHIELD, those guys know everything. "I would like to remind all of you I'm not a bad guy anymore..."- Deadshot said._

" _Wayne, please sit down"-Asked Master Chief politely. Begrudgingly, he sat on the chair next to Master Chief, who hadn't taken his armor off._

 _Few minutes later, a girl walked in, her hair was dark and had a red stride, she was wearing a uniform, which revealed her midriff, much to Steve's displeasure-"Ah, my little girl, peeps, meet Ryuko Matoi, the badass behind Honno, Miss Matoi, please sit next to Mr. Marksmanter, since you guys worked together in the past and was the reason_ _ **Your uniform didn't burn when you fell off the sky**_ _."- What Fury said, was very much to Galen's pleasure._

 _After a long talk, Fury gave the team their first assignment._

" _Your mission, is to go to this little city called Peaceville , to stop this guy called Chris Crowl from activating the beacon, remember, it's ANWO against you. For those that fell asleep, I'm looking at you, Miss Matoi, ANWO means_ _ **Agents of the New World Order**_ _, succeed, we get the chitauri's plans delayed, Fail, we're dead. Good Luck, idiots"-The black, Sam Jackson-ish Director said._

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 4**_


End file.
